The complexity of today's various business, commercial, governmental, and other operations and the highly variable technological sophistication of competitors and adversaries make it increasingly difficult for managers, supervisors, operational commanders, and such parties' staffs to make well-informed decisions about what kinds of applications, such as software applications deployed on mobile devices, would best be provided to end users in the widely varied operational situations that they face. The resulting “take everything you have” approach to fielding tends to create dynamics where operators or end users employ the best capabilities that they have against every situation or target that they encounter, regardless of that situation's or target's strategic importance. The reasons for this are manifold, but the challenges are driven primarily by the inability of any human decision-maker to rapidly assimilate and make application provisioning decisions based upon all of the available information.